Lvling Guide 1-60
Leveling Guide For 1-60 '1-10' Kill slimes in the Roumen forest. It's the easiest way to get some fast EXP. Once you hit 5 you can go to Forest of Tides and kill Speedy Slimes but avoid the Hero Slimes. Or you can join The King Slime Kingdom Counterattack Kingdom quest by clicking the little hourglass in the top right corner by the map. If you don't hit 10 by the end of the Kindgom quest go back to grinding in Forest of Tides until you hit 10. Try and remember to pick up all your quests to save and do at lvl 10 '10-20' If you haven't finish some of your quests by just grinding to 10 do them all then return them. This should easily get you to 14-15. Keep doing the quests at each level. You can also join an academy to get some good rewards at money at level 10. A master is good to, just find a high level and ask if they can be your master. A master or a guild member can help with your quests to get them done faster. Best to try and hit 20 as soon as possible. '20-30' Yaay your first promotional (Check out the Promotional Section)! After you become a High Cleric or whatever your class is go to abyss and try to get a party for grinding. If your a cleric find a mage or archer, mage or archer find a cleric, fighters usually like to solo but for the first few levels a party can help. Just remember Abyss is for (Player V Player) so becareful and be nice.^^ As you level pick up your quests for 30-40. You can join the Mara Kingdom quest and GoldHill to get a break from grinding. I really do suggest grinding these levels and not getting powerleveled because the drops from monsters can get you some good cash. '30-40' Once you hit 30 do all the quests you gathered. You should hit about 32-33. If not you should be close so grind the rest in abyss. Then get your Robo Kingdom quest quest and join Robo. The Robo quests can be hard to finish but keep doing robo until you finish each quest. Save your other quests to only do Robo. Eventually you will hit 40 from doing Robo over and over again. '40-50' These levels can be tough but with all the repeats it won't be to bad. If you havent gotten Robo keep doing it until you get him and in between do all the other quests you have left over. At 41 and 42 you have Ugly Goblins 2, which is killing goblins At 43 you have A bet with Marty 2, which is killing Goblin Swordsmen At 44 you have Fantastic Items, which is collecting Werebear Claws At 44, 45, and 46, you have The Broom Stick of the Best Qualities 3, which is collecting Armpit Hair from Werebears At 46 you have The Best Medicine for Athlete's Foot 3, which is collecting Shroom Heads from Sand Mushrooms (the monster, not the herb) At 47 you have A Secretive Request, which is collecting Goblin Captain Helmets At 49 You have Lips Of Mannequin, which is collecting Lips from Mini Lips If you are in a guild, get a higher level to help you or your master if you have one. Honeying KingdomQuest can be pretty hard but you can try it. At 46 you can join Mini Dragon spam this! I think you get about 5-10% each time you finish it if I remember correctly. Don't forget to get the MiniDragon quests. Try to save the non repeats you get at other levels for level 49 since Mini Lips can be pretty boring not to mention challenging. If you still haven't hit 50 Mini Dragon is the way to go poo poo '50-60' These are the repeats you will get: At 51 you have Grandma Myzen's Wrath, which is killing weakened ogres. At 51 Archers can kite in abyss wich will help. At 52 you have A fantastic chisel, which is collecting teeth from King Colls At 53 and 54 you have Delivery interrupter, which is killing Vampire Bats and Light Vivis At 55 you have Prisoners' Escape 2, which is killing Prisoners 56 has no repeat, but what you should do is turn in some of the quests youve managed to finish. I recommend turning in all quests in Sand Hill, and SEG. If you still dont hit 57, turn in the ones from Guard Nus, or from the Guild Manager. At 57 you have The Master Criminal, which is killing Senior Torturers 58 and 59 have no repeats, but you can still get through them, but you still can grind in 60 abyss or 70.Again, for 58, turn in ALL the quests youve done so far. Pick up new ones, and do more. Turn them in constantly until you hit 59. When you hit 59, do the same: complete the remaining quests and pick up any additional ones and do those too. If you still havent hit 60 You are still able to join MD and although it's not as rewarding but it will help I hope this leveling guide has helped if you've used it or if you haven't it will help your Blank